


Auf der Flucht

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Katte lives AU, M/M, successful flight
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Der Traum von einer Welt, in der Friedrich es schafft, aus Preußen zu fliehen und sich mit Katte ins Ausland durchschlägt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Leben! Mein Gott, was ist das: Sich an Gerüche erinnern, nach Türdrückern fassen. Man geht an Gesichtern vorbei und fühlt nachts den Regen im Haar. Das ist dann schon viel.
> 
> \- Wolfgang Borchert, _Die Stadt_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das liegt jetzt schon ewig bei mir rum und ist trotzdem nicht gebetat.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir alle Fehler, und habt ein bisschen Spaß mit dieser Idee, die mir irgendwann in einer wirklich, wirklich spannenden Unterrichtsstunde vor jetzt auch schon 4 Monaten gekommen ist ;)

Er war von der Brücke gesprungen, um den Soldaten seines Vaters zu entkommen. Beinahe hätten sie ihn eingeholt, ihn gestellt, und in Not und Todesangst hatte Friedrich schließlich den letzten Ausweg genommen, der sich ihm geboten hatte: er war gesprungen. Wäre es nicht Nacht gewesen, so hätte sich ihm auch diese Möglichkeit nicht ergeben, doch so blieb ihm eine letzte Chance.

Eiskaltes Wasser schlug über seinem Kopf zusammen, die Strömung ergriff ihn, Strudel und der schwere, nasse Wollstoff seiner Uniform zogen ihn in die Tiefe. Der Schreck über die unerwartete Kälte ließ ihn für einige Sekunden alles andere vergessen. Erst, als er von den Wasserwirbeln über den rauen Grund des Flussbetts gezerrt wurde, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Luft holen musste. Verzweifelt kämpfte er gegen die Strömung und das Gewicht des Wassers an, doch immer wieder drängte es ihn nach unten. Schmerzhaft schrammten seine Hände über den Grund. Friedrich bemühte sich, zumindest seinen Kopf zu schützen, um nicht noch das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Doch bald wurde alles verdrängt von dem Bedürfnis, Luft zu holen. Seine Lungen brannten, er verlor die Orientierung und seine Bemühungen, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, wurden immer schwächer. Lange würde er den Drang, einzuatmen, nicht mehr unterdrücken können.

Als er das nächste Mal auf den Grund gedrückt wurde, unternahm er einen letzten, verzweifelten Versuch, nach oben zu kommen. Er wusste, für einen weiteren würden seine Kräfte nicht reichen. Friedrich stieß sich vom Boden ab und hoffte, dass die Richtung, in die er sich jetzt bewegte, oben war.

Friedrich durchbrach die schäumende Wasseroberfläche, holte keuchend Luft, atmete Wasser ein und musste husten. Mit aller ihm noch verbleibenden Kraft bemühte er sich, den Kopf über Wasser zu halten, doch ihm war schwindelig und er war so erschöpft, dass es ihm kaum gelang. Wenn sein Atem sich auch langsam wieder ein wenig beruhigte, konnte Friedrich doch nicht verhindern, dass er Unmengen an Wasser schluckte, bevor es ihm endlich gelang, das Ufer anzusteuern und so aus der stärksten Strömung herauszukommen.

Seine Arme und Beine konnte er vor Kälte kaum noch spüren. Der schwere, vollgesogene Stoff seiner Uniform ließ jede Bewegung noch anstrengender werden, doch als Friedrich schließlich im Mondlicht eine Ausbuchtung am Ufer ausmachte, wo das Wasser ruhig schien, biss er noch einmal die Zähne zusammen und schwamm auf das rettende Land zu.

Keuchend und zitternd kroch er auf Händen und Knien ans Ufer. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft; Friedrich erbrach beinahe einen Liter schlammiges Flusswasser, das er zuvor gegen seinen Willen geschluckt hatte. Hustend und würgend kroch er weiter die Böschung hinauf, auf der Suche nach einem halbwegs geschützten Ort, an dem er die Nacht verbringen könnte, bevor ihn die Kraft gänzlich verließ. Denn wenn sein Kopf ihm auch sagte, dass es das einzig vernünftige wäre, seinen unterkühlten Körper durch Bewegung warm zu halten, war Friedrich doch so erschöpft, dass er kaum mehr drei Schritte laufen konnte.

Schließlich aber fand er einen geschützten Platz im Unterholz zwischen einigen Büschen. Warm war es hier natürlich nicht, aber er war dem Wind nicht so ausgesetzt. Friedrich quälte sich aus seiner tropfenden, nasskalten Uniform, rollte sich auf dem kühlen Boden zusammen, und so, nur im Hemd und am ganzen Körper zitternd, schlief er schließlich erschöpft ein.

 

* * *

 

Katte hatte am anderen Ufer unweit der Brücke gewartet. Auf Friedrich, seinen Geliebten, den er in Sicherheit bringen wollte. Als es bereits dunkel geworden war, hörte er am anderen Ufer auf einmal Schreie, Reiter mit Fackeln näherten sich in schnellem Galopp, und sie trieben eine dunkle, ebenfalls berittene Gestalt vor sich her. Katte schluckte. Das musste er sein!

Sein Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen, als er sah, wie Friedrich in seiner Not von der Brücke sprang. Die Soldaten, die ihn verfolgt hatten, begannen, das Ufer in der Nähe der Brücke abzusuchen, so gut sie konnten leuchteten sie auch über die Wasseroberfläche. Doch Friedrich blieb verschwunden.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, als Katte sah, wie die Soldaten sich langsam wieder über die Brücke zurückzogen. Sie gingen davon aus, dass der von ihnen Gesuchte wohl ertrunken war. Katte schluckte und schluckte, doch der Kloß in seinem Hals wollte nicht verschwinden. Sein Friedrich… sein Sanssouci… sollte tot sein? Ertrunken, in diesem Fluss, auf der Flucht vor den Häschern seines Vaters? Katte atmete tief durch. Dann wollte er wenigstens nach seinem Körper suchen, und dafür sorgen, dass der Kronprinz in Preußen ein Begräbnis erhielt, das ihm angemessen war.

Langsam und zögerlich führte Katte sein Pferd am Ufer entlang. Der Mond war inzwischen fast untergegangen, er hatte keine Fackel bei sich, und wenn er eine gehabt hätte, hätte er nicht gewagt, sie anzuzünden und durch das Licht womöglich unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Die Soldaten Friedrich Wilhelms waren mit Sicherheit noch immer am anderen Ufer; vielleicht suchten sie sogar selbst nach Friedrich. Er hoffte einfach, Glück zu haben. Und wenn nicht, dachte er sich resigniert, dann konnte er immer noch zurücklaufen. Morgen früh. Er hatte ja alle Zeit der Welt.

Nach einiger Zeit gelangte er an eine Stelle, an der der Fluss eine Ausbuchtung beschrieb. Katte spürte, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen. Wenn er eine Chance hätte, einen angeschwemmten Leichnam zu finden, dann wohl am ehesten hier. Er ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und begann, im fahlen Mondlicht den Boden abzusuchen. Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was er vielleicht finden würde. Denn solange er keine Leiche gefunden hatte, bestand schließlich die Möglichkeit, dass Friedrich nicht tot war.

Tatsächlich wurde er fündig. Eine nasse Spur zog sich vom Uferrand den schmalen Wiesenstreifen hinauf in Richtung Gebüsch. Wilde Hoffnung flammte in Kattes Herz auf, so jäh, dass er einen Aufschrei unterdrücken musste. Was, wenn – Er wagte es nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen. Doch wer auch immer diese Spur hinterlassen hatte, war aus dem Fluss gekommen. Und er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch am Leben gewesen.

Vorsichtig, um ja nichts zu übergehen, tastete sich Katte weiter die Böschung hinauf. Er stieß auf einen Haufen triefnassen Stoff, der sich anfühlte wie eine Uniform. Konnte das…!

Es war Friedrich. Er lag keine zwei Meter von seiner nassen Uniform entfernt im Unterholz, hatte sich zusammengerollt und schlief erschöpft. Katte schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. Unfassbare Freude ergriff ihn. Friedrich, sein Geliebter, hatte wider alle Erwartung überlebt!

Vorsichtig zog er Friedrich, der davon nicht aufwachte, in eine zärtliche Umarmung – und erschrak. Der andere atmete zwar, doch er zitterte am ganzen Körper und war dennoch eiskalt. Sanft küsste Katte ihn auf die blasse Stirn, bevor er ihn in in seinen eigenen, trockenen Mantel hüllte.

Dann legte er Friedrich wieder auf den Boden und ging zurück zu seinem Pferd, um Decken aus der Satteltasche zu holen. Er musste Friedrich aufwärmen, sonst starb er ihm noch unter den Händen weg. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt ein Feuer gemacht, doch das Risiko der Entdeckung schien Katte doch das höhere zu sein.

Behutsam wickelte er Friedrich in alle drei Wolldecken, die er dabei hatte, und breitete dann zusätzlich noch seinen Mantel über ihn. Noch immer reagierte der andere nicht. Er musste wirklich erschöpft sein. Doch auch jetzt ließ das krampfhafte Zittern, das von Friedrichs Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte, nicht nach.

Verzweifelt strich ihm Katte über die blasse Stirn. Er war so kalt! Und das letzte, was er riskieren konnte, war ein Feuer. Nicht jetzt, in der Dunkelheit, in der es ein Signal wäre, das meilenweit zu sehen war.

Ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit. Mit einem leisen Seufzer begann Katte, sich auszuziehen. Er wickelte Friedrich wieder aus und breitete eine der drei Wolldecken als Unterlage auf dem Boden aus. Dann kroch er zu Friedrich unter die anderen beiden.

Er zog den kalten Körper in eine innige Umarmung. Friedrichs Zittern hatte nicht nachgelassen und noch immer war er besinnungslos, doch sein Unterbewusstsein reagierte auf Katte und er schmiegte sich noch ein wenig enger an ihn.

Schließlich aber zeigten Kattes Bemühungen Erfolge. Friedrich beruhigte sich, seine Muskeln entspannten nach und nach, als sein Körper wieder an Temperatur gewann. Doch er ließ Katte nicht los. Mit einem leisen Seufzen kuschelte sich der Schlafende an seinen Geliebten und vergrub sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Katte strich Friedrich zärtlich durch die Locken, die noch immer ein wenig feucht waren. Er war erleichtert. Sein Sanssouci würde überleben. Sie hatten es geschafft, aus Preußen zu fliehen. Ab morgen lag ein neues Leben vor ihnen, ein Leben, in dem sie nicht länger Kronprinz und Leutnant waren, sondern nur noch Katte und Friedrich. Titel und Ränge würden nichts mehr bedeuten, das einzig relevanter würde ihre Liebe sein. Sanft küsste Katte seinen Friedrich auf die weichen Haare, bevor er schließlich auch einschlief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da sagte der Nächtliche: Nein, das Leben ist mehr als im Regen laufen und nach Türdrückern fassen. Das ist mehr als an Gesichtern vorbeigehen und Gerüche erinnern. Das Leben ist: Angst haben. Und Freude haben.
> 
> \- Wolfgang Borchert, _Die Stadt_

Als Friedrich erwachte, lag ein graues Dämmerlicht über der Welt. Wolken bedeckten den Himmel, leichter Regen hatte eingesetzt, er spürte die feinen, kühlen Tropfen in seinem Gesicht. Sein restlicher Körper fühlte sich überraschend warm an.

Es dauerte ein wenig, bis seine erschöpften, noch schlaftrunkenen Gedanken merkten, dass er nicht länger allein war. Ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich sanft an seinen Rücken, heißer Atem streifte seinen Nacken, ein kräftiger Arm hatte sich schützend um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen. Jemand hatte eine Wolldecke über ihn gebreitet. Glückliche, kribbelnde Wärme breitete sich in Friedrichs Bauch aus, als der Mann hinter ihm zärtlich „Mein Sanssouci!“ flüsterte und liebevoll seine Locken küsste.

Mit einem Strahlen drehte sich Friedrich um, sah in leuchtende grüne Augen, die von wirrem, karamellfarbenem Haar umrankt waren. „Katte! Mein Liebster!“ Er küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Du hast mich tatsächlich gefunden?“

Katte lächelte ihn an. „Natürlich habe ich das. Ich werde dich suchen, solang ich Kraft dazu habe, bis ich dich finde. Immer.“ Er küsste Friedrich sanft auf die Stirn

Friedrich lächelte und vergrub sein Gesicht an Kattes Brust. Noch immer hatte er das starke Verlangen nach Ruhe und Wärme; die Flucht und vor allem die Kälte hatten ihn völlig erschöpft. Er schloss die Augen. „Wann müssen wir weiter?“

Beruhigend strich Katte ihm über die Locken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass man noch nach uns sucht. Sie gehen davon aus, dass du erfroren oder ertrunken bist. Es sollte genügen, wenn wir morgen früh aufbrechen, wenn du dich heute noch ausruhen möchtest.“ Friedrich würde seine Kräfte mit Sicherheit noch brauchen.

Schwach nickte Friedrich, während er noch ein wenig enger an Katte heranrutschte und sich schutzsuchend an ihn kuschelte. Kattes warme Hände streichelten zärtlich seinen Rücken. Bald war Friedrich wieder tief eingeschlafen.

 

 

* * *

 

Friedrich verschlief beinahe den gesamten restlichen Tag und die darauf folgende Nacht. Zunächst war Katte noch sehr besorgt um ihn, doch sein Sanssouci schien nicht einmal Fieber oder einen Schnupfen davongetragen zu haben, von seinem unfreiwilligen Abstecher in den Fluss.

Als Katte sich am Abend zu Friedrich unter die Decken kuschelte, hatte er sämtliche Vorkehrungen getroffen, um am nächsten Morgen gleich aufbrechen zu können. Er war nervös, aber es fühlte sich auch gut an. Sie würden aufbrechen, in ein ganz neues Leben. Nie wieder würde Friedrich von seinem Vater geschlagen oder gedemütigt werden. Nie wieder würde Katte ihm blutige Degenhiebe auf dem Rücken verbinden müssen. Es war beruhigend, das zu wissen. Oder zumindest darauf hoffen zu können. Zärtlich nahm er seinen Sanssouci in den Arm.

Die Nacht hatte sich kühl und dunkel über sie gesenkt, kein Mond und nur wenige, zwischen den Wolken hevorblinkende Sterne beleuchteten die zwei Männer, die eng umschlungen auf der kleinen Wiese am Fluss lagen und schliefen. Schützend hielt Katte seinen Friedrich im Arm. Wenn sie es bis hierher geschafft hatten, da war er sich sicher, dann würden sie auch die nächsten Jahre schaffen. Immerhin waren sie ja zusammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, es war mal ein Gedankenspiel.  
> Mal schauen, vielleicht schreib ich dazu irgendwann noch eine Fortsetzung. Lasst mich gerne wissen, was ihr von der Idee haltet.  
> Danke fürs Lesen! :)


End file.
